An abundance of data is created and used individually and by groups such as companies and businesses. Storage networks are one solution to providing flexible and efficient storage for a wide variety of applications. Some storage networks supply resources in an efficient manner through the operation of virtual machines. Virtual machines provide resources to emulate a wide range of resources for use by local or remote consumers. This allows a consumer to access and consume the amount of resources they need in an efficient manner. Resources may include data storage, processor, operating system, platform, or other devices or services. The resources of a network capable of operating a virtual machine may include resources from a plurality of manufacturers with various formats and structures having various compatibilities one with another.